Dante
Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. He made his first appearance in Devil May Cry (2001) ''where he was the playable character. Since then, he appeared in every ''Devil May Cry games. Character Description He is the second son of the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. Dante is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces; a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Earlier in the series' story, Dante is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is sometimes presented as a show off as, on several occasions, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. Dante is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpentess demon. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never with out a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, for his brother, Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tries to save Vergil from falling into the Demon World, and goes so far as to cry over losing him. Dante also enjoys fighting shown when he sometimes does not fight at his full potential so he can toy with his opponent or make a fight last longer. In the anime, Dante gets bored with fighting weak opponents and only finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge. Dante's enjoyment of fighting was reflected in his dialogue with Echidna during which he asked her if she agreed with him that a fight every now and then makes life more interesting. In the animated series, Dante was shown to be one of the few characters in the Devil May Cry series to swear. Dante was frequently shown to be foul-mouthed, repeatedly swearing in almost every episode. Despite verbally complaining about being in debt, Dante seems quite willing to perform missions solely for the good of them, and rarely enforces payment from poor clients. In fact, Dante will typically refuse any job he dislikes, regardless of how much it pays, but will immediately take on any paranormal cases, especially those involving demon hunting, with or without pay. Many of his clients take advantage of this good nature of his, and leave bills for property damage caused during the mission instead of paying for his services. He often borrows from Lady or gambles to repay these debts. However, he has extremely bad luck with all forms of gambling (Dante even has bad luck with a simple coin toss), and loses any game not involved with demon hunting. As a result, he is horribly in debt to Lady, and is often left with no money at all after she takes her cut. However, in Devil May Cry 4 Lady actually pays him a small amount for his "assistance", implying that he no longer owes her money. Dante has a fondness for pizza, and while he complains about olives, he always ends up with them on his pizza. In the animated series, he is also shown to favor strawberry sundaes as well as pizza with it being pointed out on several occasions that those two foods are all he eats. He has a habit of getting roaring drunk; in the first volume of the manga, he mentions getting so drunk that he proposed to a mop. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Dante appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a playable character. His appearance is based on the fourth Devil May Cry game. Though his outfits from Devil May Cry 1, 2, and 3 appear in the game as Dante's alternate costumes. Also, Dante uses some weapons from Devil May Cry 1 and 3. While Dante has low damage inputs compared to some characters, he is a combo-heavy character, and is capable on doing long combos and rack up damage fast. He also can cancel normal moves into special moves, and some of his Smash Attacks can be improved by pressing the attack button right after the Smash Attack. How to Unlock *Play 150 VS. Matches *Clear Classic or Adventure mode with 20 characters Doing any of these things will require to defeat Dante in a Fight on Forbidden Land. Moveset Normal Moves *'Neutral - Rebellion Combo I:' Dante does a quick three-hit combo with his trademark sword: the Rebellion. *'Forward - Rebellion Combo II:' Dante does a 5 part combo which knocks back nearby opponents before slashing down on opponents. *'Up - High Time:' Dante lunges forward and slice the opponent upward into the sky. Another version of it also works as Dante's Up Special Move. *'Down: '''Dante does a sweep with the Gilgamesh. *'Dash Attack:' Dante kicks forward using the Gilgamesh. *'Forward Smash - Million Stabs:' Dante stabs multiple times in succession, then finishes with a stab. By mashing the Attack button, Dante stabs much more times than normal. *'Up Smash - Twister: Dante spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado of fire and wind. **By pressing the Attack button during this move, Twister becomes '''Tempest: a more stronger version of the aforementioned move where Dante spins upward on an opponent while twirling his dual swords, generating a flame vortex burning everything in its path. *'Down Smash - Volcano:' Dante punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light. **By pressing the Attack button right before this move, Volcano becomes Beehive, where Dante rapidly kicks the opponent, then smashes his foot down to create a burst of light. Aerial Attacks *'Air - Aerial Rave:' Dante performs a multiple sword strike combo in mid-air. *'Forward Air - Aerial Cross:' Dante channels a massive energy vortex by locking his swords in the form of an X while in mid-air and then thrust that power onto nearby opponents. *'Back Air - Cerberus Swing:' Dante swings Cerberus behind him. *'Up Air - Charged Shot:' Dante shoots a bullet with demonic power in it. *'Down Air - Helm Breaker:' Dante slams an opponent overhead with Rebellion, dragging them down with a meteor smash effect. Grabs & Throws *'Grab Pummel:' Dante grabs the enemy with both hands and hits them with his knee. * Forward Throw: Dante strikes the enemy forwards with his sword. *'Back Throw:' Dante throws the enemy backwards. *'Up Throw:' Dante throws the enemy upwards and shoots. *'Down Throw:' Dante throws the enemy on the ground and stabs them, leaving them on the ground vulnerable, just like Snake's Down Throw. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Dante does a breakdancing kick while getting up. *'Floor (Front):' Same as back floor attack. *'Floor (Trip):' Same as the other floor attacks. Special Moves Just like Lady Palutena, Dante does not have variations of his default special moves, but has other completely different moves. Neutral Special Variations Side Special Variations Up Special Variations Down Special Variations Final Smash Taunts *'Up: '''Dante will hold out his arms and remark: "Ya Scared?" *'Down:' Dante will bend over and clap his hands trying to get his opponent's attention: "Hey! What's up?" *'Side:' Dante will take out Ebony and Ivory and twirl them in his hands and then holster them while saying: "Come on, You can do better than that." *'Up+Down: Dante jumps up and says "featuring me from the devil may cry series" before quickly landing. Selection Sound Dante says: "Let's Rock, majorly successful and popular charcter boss Baby!" On-Screen Appearance Dante walks shirtless onto the stage holding his jacket over his shoulder, tosses Rebellion into the air and stylishly puts on his jacket, then catches Rebellion and enters his fighting stance. Cheer '''"DanTDM! Dan! Damn! Daniel!" Victory Poses *Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory, twirls them around, and points them at the camera as it zooms in on his face. (Similar to his victory pose in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Dante puts Rebellion away, then catches a falling pizza. *Dante shrugs and balances on his Rebellion. Losing Pose * Dante faces away from the camera with his arms crossed. Music *none you fucking christian Costumes Default Costume Dante wears his usual attire: a red jacket, black pants and red shoes. (Devil May Cry 4) ALTERNATE COLORS: *Blue Jacket, Grey Pants, Brown Shoes (To reference Dante's brother Vergil) * Alternate Costume Ideas DMCRebootDante.jpg|Dante's appearance in the reboot and Playstation fortnite Battle Royale * Trivia Category:Characters Category:JPBrigatti Category:Devil May Cry Category:Male Category:Heroes